Ōnoki
is the Naruto — Second Fanbook of Iwagakure. He is renowned as . Background When he was an adolescent, Ōnoki was tasked with cleaning his village's Stone Monument. As he did so, the First Tsuchikage came and spoke with him. Ōnoki, who believed that the First was just a cheap old man to have such a simple thing as the symbol of the village, was then told that the stone represented the unmovable will of the shinobi of the village. The First then told Ōnoki that he too possessed that strong will, but would lose it if he didn't face adversities with determination.Naruto chapter 575, pages 8-11 As a young man, Ōnoki was a student to the Second Tsuchikage, Mū who passed down to him the secrets of Dust Release techniques, and eventually, the title of Tsuchikage.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 At some time in the past, Ōnoki fought with Madara Uchiha, and is the only living Kage to do so.Naruto chapter 469, page 7 On one occasion, Madara approached them and declared that despite the alliance between their villages Konoha was to remain the dominant one and anything that Konoha requested, Iwagakure was to obey.Naruto chapter 562, page 2 His knowledge of Madara's power made him wary of him, and was thus surprised that the masked man could really be him.Naruto chapter 467, page 7 Later in life, he himself would become a teacher to Deidara,Naruto chapter 514, page 1 though he often implied that Deidara's ideologies and fighting style annoyed him,Naruto chapter 514, page 10 he was still proud of him. He hired Akatsuki many times for their services in the past, which he rationalised by his concern over Kumogakure's unwavering militarisation.Naruto chapter 458, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 459, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 1 He has also apparently known and dealt with A, the Fourth Raikage, since the latter was young.Naruto chapter 460, page 4 Personality Ōnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains.Naruto chapter 454, pages 3-4 He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village but on the other hand, encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naivety on dealing with politics. Ōnoki attributes his behaviour as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him.Naruto chapter 562, page 4 He has however, regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways. This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ōnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "-sama" suffix.Naruto: Shippūden episode 267''Naruto'' chapter 547, page 9 Deidara also noted that Ōnoki hates art, possibly because he ridiculed his explosive clay artwork. During the chaos Sasuke Uchiha had started, Ōnoki didn't seem to be alarmed once the battle in the Summit Room began. He appeared to be calm enough to let Mei Terumī deal with the current situation. Upon observing the fight between the two, he seemed quite entertained, which led him to join the fight. Ōnoki seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke who had just been saved yet again after facing the wrath of three other Kage before him, on the claim that the ninja world wants Sasuke dead, even though Ōnoki himself has no grudge against Sasuke personally. He then immediately turned his attention to a devastated Karin, claiming that she's next to die. He does however, seem to be considerate enough to let Tobi speak for his actions, reasoning with the Raikage to listen to his reasons before making their own. Ōnoki originally hated all the other shinobi villages,Naruto chapter 553, page 6 and in the past may have resorted to underhanded tactics, taught by his predecessor, after a shinobi alliance had ended.Naruto chapter 547, page 10 One example was his betrayal of Kirigakure at the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass in the anime. Now Ōnoki has come to accept the other villages and is capable of great teamwork with the shinobi he once called his enemies. In the anime, an example of his change in personality is when he sent his bodyguards to Land of Water in order to apologise for the Tragedy of Yosuka Pass. This is a trait that he attributes to his long life. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ōnoki revealed himself as a very determined, charismatic and inspirational leader, as he was the one who pushed the Fourth Division and later the other Kage to face Madara without fear, despite his displays of overwhelming power and incited his comrades to doing the same.Naruto chapter 561, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 562''Naruto'' chapter 589, page 7 He even went as far as to attempt to stop Madara from chasing after Naruto and Kurama despite being nearly out of chakra.Naruto chapter 592 page 5 Appearance Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this he wears sandals. As an adolescent, Ōnoki had brown hair along with dark brown and thick eyebrows. He also wore a T-shirt. When he was a young adult, Ōnoki wore an outfit with armour plating on it and his forehead protector on his head like a bandanna. Abilities Ōnoki is a powerful and capable Tsuchikage. However, his skills are often hindered in battle due to his bad back resulting from his old age, and as such he isn't suited for taijutsu. Inspite of this, Ōnoki is shown to have a high level of stamina despite his advanced age, still able to hold his own on the battlefield after fighting for an extended period of time. His endurance is similarly high; despite his old age, with him surviving, despite getting heavily injured, being in epicentre of Madara's giant meteorite, a feat made more impressive by the fact that it obliterated a large portion of the surrounding area and killed numerous other shinobi and by the fact he took the attack head on.Naruto chapter 561, page 7 Likewise, he was the only one of the five Kage that was somewhat able to resist Madara's poisonous pollen mist long enough to blow it away. Ninjutsu Like his predecessors, Ōnoki displayed the ability to fly. This ability is transferable to others through physical contact. Nature Transformation Ōnoki possesses the ability to use the kekkei tōta known as Dust Release, by simultaneously using three natures: earth, wind, and fire. He is the second shinobi in existence with this ability after his predecessor, the Second Tsuchikage, Mū. Ōnoki's Dust Release ninjutsu allow him to pulverise his enemies to molecular-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputably are capable of destroying an entire island.Naruto chapter 513, pages 10-17 His Dust Release is strong enough to completely obliterate Madara Uchiha's Susanoo as well as the special pollen producing trees that he created in one blast.Naruto chapter 575, page 10-13 He also has shown the ability to alter the size of his Dust Release technique as well as the shape, being able to split it down the middle.Naruto chapter 588, pages 14-15 Ōnoki's skill with Earth Release ninjutsu is particularly powerful. He can create multiple rock clones for assistance in battle. Ōnoki has demonstrated aptitude with the Earth Release: Moving Earth Core technique that allows him to raise or lower the ground as he pleases. He is capable of instantly creating massive Rock Golems for assisting with defence or offence, even if only a limb.Naruto chapter 588, page 10 Ōnoki has also demonstrated earth techniques that involve the manipulation of the weight of objects. By simply being in the vicinity of his target, he can increase or decrease the weight of objects. To make up for his lack of physical prowess, Ōnoki can cover his arm and fist in rock to increase his striking power. If that fails, he can use an advanced version of the Added-Weight Rock Technique to massively increase the weight of his rock fist to penetrate strong defences. When fighting Madara, these techniques have shown to also affect chakra-based substances, as he was able to affect a multitude of his Susanoo.Naruto chapter 588, page 10 Using the Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Ōnoki can lift enormous objects that he normally wouldn't be able to, including the Island Turtle and a giant meteorite.Naruto chapter 515, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 561, pages 2-3 It still puts strain on his back though. Intelligence Ōnoki is quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he normally feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat. When he first encountered Kabuto Yakushi, he intentionally attacked him with a light punch to test to see if he was Madara Uchiha. In the event that Kabuto had a trap laid out, he had already prepared a clone decoy.Naruto chapter 513, page 4 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he suggested to begin the assault on the enemy with long-range techniques, and then observe the enemies response to such attacks.Naruto chapter 546, page 6 Ōnoki has a great deal of experience, having fought Madara Uchiha and survived, thus his knowledge is invaluable to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Because of his ability to rally his comrades to fight on despite the odds as well as his years of experience and battle knowledge as well as ninjutsu prowess, Madara considered Ōnoki a great threat to him on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 588, pages 9-10 Ōnoki was also very quick to figure out a powerful triple attack combination with A shortly after the latter's arrival to the battlefield to face Madara. Ōnoki is also shown to be very resourceful as he was able to immobilise all of Madara's wood clone's Susanoo without the use of his Dust Release. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When Ōnoki set out for the Kage summit, the villagers of Iwagakure encouraged him to show the other Kage how strong he was, though his bodyguards Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were less enthusiastic. He ended up hurting his hips, and had to be carried to the meeting. When they arrived in the Land of Iron, Ōnoki explained to Akatsuchi about the samurai. When the Summit began, Ōnoki expressed his concern that Akatsuki could capture the jinchūriki so easily, considering it an embarrassment. When the Fourth Raikage ridiculed him for employing Akatsuki in the past, Ōnoki defended Iwagakure's actions and instead blamed Kumogakure for increasing its armaments in times of peace. Mifune then suggested that the five Kage join forces against Akatsuki, and nominated Danzō as the group's leader. Ōnoki was outraged by the suggestion, but Mifune pointed out that he was too old and had made too much use of Akatsuki in the past to be trustworthy. When the Kage were alerted to Sasuke Uchiha's presence and the Raikage went off to confront him, Ōnoki commented that he was still as reckless as an adult as when he was young. While waiting for the Raikage's return, he offered to give the Fifth Kazekage tips on how to be a good Kage, having previously dismissed Gaara's suggestions on the basis that he was too young. The Kazekage only asked why he has no faith. Sasuke arrived at their location soon after, but Ōnoki chose to let the Fifth Mizukage deal with him. After Sasuke was on the verge of death due to the Mizukage's technique, Black Zetsu activated the Spore Technique causing several clones to start growing, draining the person's chakra that they had attached themselves to in the process. Ōnoki uses his Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique to petrify the clones who falls off him to the ground creating a huge crater. Ōnoki then decided to intervene as it seemed that Mei was having some trouble. He attacked Sasuke with the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. He then turned his sights to the devastated Karin. Although Ōnoki believed he had turned Sasuke to dust, Tobi appeared with Sasuke on his shoulder. After teleporting both Sasuke and Karin into his pocket dimension, he informed the Kage of his Eye of the Moon Plan. Tobi concluded by requesting that the two remaining jinchūriki be given to him which Ōnoki and the other Kage refused. With this Tobi declared the beginning the Fourth Shinobi World War. With war declared, Ōnoki, Gaara, Mifune, Mei, and the Raikage agreed to form a coalition against Tobi and the Akatsuki. The group was mistrustful of the Hokage, so Ōnoki agreed to seek Konohagakure's assistance by approaching Kakashi Hatake. In terms of tactics for the forthcoming battles, Ōnoki suggested they use their two remaining jinchūriki to their advantage, but the other Kage disagreed, believing that would make them too easy to be captured. After it was decided that the Raikage would lead the ninja alliance, he asked Ōnoki to reveal all the knowledge he had on Madara as he once fought him. When the meeting ended, Ōnoki surprised his men by not deciding to simply kill the jinchūriki. When asked why, he merely stated that it was because he remembered who he was "before he became a hard-headed old man", referring back to how Gaara talked down on him about "losing himself". When he and his bodyguards return to Iwagakure, they are informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved of the alliance. While Akatsuchi comments on the immediate approval, Kurotsuchi insults her grandfather by comparing him to Madara age wise. He then commented on the ignorance of the young. However, Akatsuchi replies by recounting Gaara's words to him. Ōnoki later admits that he awaits to see what Gaara is capable of, having Gaara symbolise the youth of the shinobi world. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc To make preparations for the approaching conflict with Akatsuki, Ōnoki goes to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance. Because the Fifth Hokage is still recovering from an extended coma, Ōnoki suggests that she retire and give her position to someone younger. She accuses him of being a hypocrite. When the more serious issue of where to hide the jinchūriki is broached, the Hokage disagrees. Ōnoki uses the same arguments that swayed him to convince her that it's for the best. When they learn that the jinchūriki's location on the Island Turtle has been discovered by Akatsuki, Ōnoki volunteers to go to the island to defend against any Akatsuki assaults. He breaks his hip again as he leaves, so Gaara suggest that he go instead. Ōnoki goes anyway, flying to the island with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. As they near the island they spot Kabuto Yakushi and the reincarnated Deidara riding a giant clay owl. Ōnoki attacks them, but finds that they are Clay Clones that soon detonate. As the Ōnoki that attacked them was one of Akatsuchi's rock clones, the real Ōnoki wastes no time in mocking Deidara for being killed by Sasuke. Deidara and Kabuto retreat to the island but are pursued by Ōnoki. He prepares to attack them both with one of his dust techniques when he is stopped by Akatsuchi, who reminds him that any attack he makes is likely to destroy the island. Ōnoki draws Deidara away from the island so that they can find out if his dust is superior to Deidara's Explosion Release. A coffin appears and takes Deidara away before their battle can start. When Ōnoki returns to the island he learns that Kabuto escaped with Yamato as a captive. Fearing what Akatsuki may do now that they know where the island is, Ōnoki carries the island to the far coast of the Land of Lightning, complaining of the strain it puts on his back. When he returns to headquarters he is given the Allied forehead protector that was designed while he was gone. Shinobi World War Arc Ōnoki remains at headquarters with the Hokage and the Raikage, providing input when needed. When Gaara's Fourth Division reports coming into contact with a reincarnated Mū, Ōnoki is sent to provide support, headquarters believing that only one dust-user can defeat another dust-user. Once he arrives at the Fourth Division's location, he tells Gaara that he has arrived to redeem himself, taking back his values he had disposed of long ago. Once the sun rises on the second day of the war, Ōnoki tells Gaara that they can't retreat any further and that they should begin attacking the enemy with long-range techniques to see how they respond. Gaara attacks the Kage with a giant wave of sand, but is stopped by the Fourth Kazekage. Gaara then uses his sand to hold the Kage in place for Ōnoki's attack, but Mū escapes counters his attack. Their Dust Release techniques collide and destroy the area. Ōnoki then remarks that Mū's strength had not waned at all. Ōnoki tells the Fourth Kazekage that Gaara is the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Force, and that all the Kage respect his power. This allows Mū to confirm that the shinobi have formed an alliance. Mū then reminds Ōnoki that by taking full advantage of the post-war situation, the dominance of Iwagakure can be assured. Ōnoki tells him that he won't be doing that this time, which surprises Mū. The fighting resumes and Mū runs to avoid Gaara's technique, while Ōnoki pursues him. As the chase ensues, with both men seemingly clashing several times, Mū says to Ōnoki, who had become visibly tired that his age was catching up to him, and as he disappeared from view, to call Gaara before he died as well. However, telling Mū not to underestimate him just yet, he creates several clones. As their battle ensues, Gaara arrives at the battle scene and tries to warn Ōnoki of Mū's attack from behind but is unsuccessful and Ōnoki seemingly throws his back out as a result. Gaara tries to aid him, but Mū prepares to attack them with his Dust Release technique. As Naruto attempts a surprise attack with his Planetary Rasengan which Mū dodges, Ōnoki recovers in time to tell him that Mū is a sensor. After some good teamwork between Gaara and Naruto who was able to hit Mū, Ōnoki moves swiftly and attacks him with his Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, turning Mū into stone. As Mū is being sealed by Gaara with sand, he tells Ōnoki that for someone who detested other villages, he worked well with them, to which Ōnoki replies that he had lived long enough like that and it was time for a change. Ōnoki then tells Naruto that he is the Tsuchikage when he doesn't know who he is and tells Naruto to tell them why he was on the battlefield while they move. After heading to another battlefield with Gaara to confront the Second Mizukage, Ōnoki stays suspended over the battlefield and attempts to attack the Giant Clam after Gaara's sand detects the real one. Ōnoki is however unable to finish the technique because of his dwindling chakra reserves. He then decides to attack the clam at close range and uses the Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, the attack however is only strong enough to lift the genjutsu around the clam. As the Second chides him for being too old, Ōnoki tells him that he isn't the same little child that he could pick on any more and then proceed to use the Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique to make him rock fist even heavier. This attack is enough to seemingly kill the Giant Clam but Ōnoki throws his back out in the process. Taking this opportunity, the Second uses his Water Gun Technique to shoot Ōnoki. The Ōnoki that got shot however turns out to be a sand clone Gaara created of Ōnoki and switched at the last moment. As the Second is being sealed Ōnoki claims victory for the Alliance. This euphoria however is short-lived as the Second is able to break out of Gaara's Desert Layered Imperial Funeral using his Steaming Danger Tyranny technique. Ōnoki watches on in horror telling them that this was the technique that not even Mū knew how to deal with. After he explains how the technique worked, he curses at the fact that he's still unable to move because of his back. When the Second Mizukage tells them that he wasn't going to tell them how to counter his technique as he hoped this method would help them in another way Ōnoki questions him about his motives. He is then told by the Second that if they could not defeat him, who was already dead then they had no hopes of defeating the leader of the opposition. Later, after the Second Mizukage is sealed, it is revealed that the Second Tsuchikage had split apart. Ōnoki then identifies the man with him as Madara Uchiha, who looked like he did in the founding days of Konoha, his eyes revealing that he had been reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation. Ōnoki, along with everyone else present, expresses intense shock and wonders who the man behind the mask of the Madara they knew was. Temari asks Ōnoki if he has any idea of who the masked man could be, since he has used Akatsuki in the past. Ōnoki replies that he has no idea, but whoever the enemy is they have stop him. Gaara attacks Madara, but he dodges and moves to the ground below. As Madara begins his assault on the Fourth Division, Ōnoki warns the others not to look directly into Madara's eyes. Ōnoki notices Mū failing to activate a Dust Release technique, and wonders if he can't use them while in a split state. He orders the sensors to keep an eye on Mū. Ōnoki then turns his attention to Madara and raises the ground beneath him as one of Naruto's shadow clones attacks Madara with a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. The attack smashes into Madara, but to Ōnoki's surprise he is unharmed thanks to Susanoo. As Naruto and Gaara begin their attack Ōnoki turns all of the sand in the area light, allowing Gaara to manipulate it more freely. Their attack fails when Madara reveals his Rinnegan. Madara retreats to the top of a rock formation, and to Ōnoki's horror summons a meteorite. As the meteorites plummets towards them, Ōnoki tells them not to give up before trying. He flies into the sky and uses his Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique in an attempt to stop it. Along with the aid of Gaara and his sand, he is finally able to stop the meteorite despite his back taking severe damage during the process. Madara calls down another one that collides with the first sending Ōnoki crashing to the ground. In the aftermath Ōnoki is found severely wounded but still alive. He later watches on as Naruto heads out to counter Madara's Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees technique and tells Naruto's clone who was on the verge of disappearing at any time to leave the rest to them. He then resolutely states that it was time that he picked himself and the values he threw away long ago up and with Madara, there was no opponent more worthy. Ōnoki declares that he will fight Madara. Madara says that he wants test more of his techniques, but doesn't think Ōnoki will be able to fight. Ōnoki remembers a time when Madara had betrayed Iwagakure. Ōnoki speaks about how the fighting between shinobi had created the past three world wars. He says that because he understands the suffering of the past he can think of a better way to the future. Kabuto speaking through Mū questions if the better way is the fourth war. Ōnoki states that the current war is different as this time they fighting together. Madara tells him that there is no point in changing the world any further as it can sleep peacefully in the infinite Tsukuyomi. Ōnoki remarks that he lost his way because of Madara and now is the time to pick himself up. He says that it is Madara who is going to sleep. Ōnoki agrees to let the young shinobi help him just this once and declares he will defeat Madara for himself and the future. Madara and Mū attack just as Tsunade and A arrive and intercept them. Mei arrives soon after via the Flying Thunder God Technique. Ōnoki smiles and says that being old has its perks as he never thought he would see the five Kage fight together. Ōnoki thanks Tsunade as she quickly moves to heal him. A and Mei stall for time as Tsunade finishes healing him and Gaara. As Naruto's clone pleads with Tsunade to heal him as well, Ōnoki tells Naruto that the war is not just about protecting him any more but was also to protect everyone. When Madara attacks them, Ōnoki forms a rock golem and Gaara layers his Shield of Sand on top of it, effectively defending against the attack. Ōnoki formulates a plan and enlists the help of A and Mei. Mei obscures Madara's vision, while Ōnoki lightens A, making him faster, then as they approach Madara, Ōnoki weights the Raikage down bolstering his attack power allowing him to knock Madara and his Susanoo away. Ōnoki then tells Naruto's clone why he joined the allied forces and talks about the hatred of the ninja world. He says to him that the Kage will handle the real Madara, while the real Naruto fights the imposter. Before Naruto's clone disperses, he along with the rest of the Kage leave him with one word "win". As the battle wages on, Ōnoki creates a gigantic golem that is destroyed by Madara's Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees technique. Although they try not to breathe in the pollen produced by the technique, the Kage fall unconscious after doing so. After remembering a conversation he had with the First Tsuchikage, Ōnoki musters an incredible strength and using the conical version of his Dust Release technique, decimates the trees. As the other Kage regain consciousness, they all watch in shock as the face formed from the First Hokage's DNA juts out from Madara's exposed chest. As Tsunade takes to the front lines, Ōnoki while supporting A, aids Tsunade in a twofold attack on Madara to obliterate his Susanoo. As A attacks with the Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop technique while Ōnoki weights his attacks giving them more force. He along with the rest of the Kage are shocked when Tsunade is impaled by Madara's Susanoo who reveals the Madara they sealed was a clone. The Kage, believing Tsunade to be finished are stunned to see her launch a surprise attack on Madara, unscathed by Madara's lethal attack. Following up Tsunade's surprise attack, Ōnoki declares that his technique could kill him and attempts to destroy Madara, but Madara is able to absorb his attack. As Madara tells him that this type of ninjutsu doesn't work against him, Ōnoki reminds him that he was able to graze him with his technique earlier. However, Madara says that he let that attack hit him intentionally in order to show them the face of Hashirama in his chest. After Madara creates multiple wood clones to fight each Kage, Ōnoki looks on in shock as Madara asks the five Kage whether or not they wanted the clones to use Susanoo. As the battle raged on, Ōnoki comes to A's aid protecting him against five of Madara's clones' attack while weighting them down, immobilising them. Releasing A from the genjutsu that was cast on him, he rallies the five Kage once again to fight on. With his chakra running low, Ōnoki has Tsunade transfer chakra to him which he uses to cast a large-scale Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique which is successful in destroying the twenty-five Susanoo-clad clones and part of Madara's body. Preparing to attack Madara after the other Kage launch their collaborative assault, Ōnoki is unable to follow through with his initial plans to blast Madara with another Dust Release as the latter manifests the complete form of his Susanoo. As Madara commanded his Susanoo form to stabilise, the Kage stare in shock and Ōnoki, remembering his confrontation with Madara in his youth realises that Madara had only toyed with him and Mū. Refusing to back down despite Madara's intimidation tactics, Ōnoki and the other Kage stood once again to face Madara even after being buffeted by a single swing from one of the swords of Susanoo. When Madara prepared to attack the Kage once again, Ōnoki stared in shock as Madara's Susanoo de-materialised and a light of sorts enveloped him. Deducing that the technique which had summoned Madara to this world had been cancelled, Ōnoki declared as the other Kage wondered who had defeated Kabuto that it didn't matter and whomever it was, was a hero that had protected the shinobi world. Alerting the Kage to Madara's last, desperate attempt to attack them, he watched on in fear as Tsunade saves the Kage but loses consciousness after the Strength of a Hundred Technique ended due to her chakra supply being depleted. Rushing to help her, he was shocked when Tsunade seemingly dodged Madara's attack, wondering how she did it when she should have lost consciousness altogether. He then expressed disbelief when Madara revealed that he severed ties to the contract with Kabuto and his soul, allowing him to operate of his own free will. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Despite their attempt to stop Madara from leaving their battlefield, Ōnoki and the other Kage were ultimately defeated and left severely wounded. Later, upon the arrival of Karin, Suigetsu and Orochimaru at the battlefield, Tsunade was healed by Karin. After being considerably healed, she in turn helped in healing Ōnoki and the other Kage. With no time to lose, they all made their way to the battlefield atop Gaara's sand. While closing in on the battlefield, they first see the Shinju and are informed by Katsuyu about the most recent developments before being contacted telepathically by Hashirama Senju who Ōnoki confirmed that the voice unmistakably belonged to before the First Hokage informed every one on the battlefield about what he had learned about the tree from his battle with Madara. As Naruto's anger at the loss of the comrades he had fought so hard to protect grew, his senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode caused his emotions and memories to be channelled to everyone via Ino Yamanaka's technique. Creation and Conception Masashi Kishimoto noted that he wanted to draw the Tsuchikage in such a way that would convey his stern attitude immediately. He made him extremely short and added a completely round nose which he thinks fits him perfectly. He also noted that the unique shape of his cloak is deliberate. Video Games Trivia * The word is idiomatically used to refer to both sides of an argument or both of two possible alternatives. This may be why the Viz translation has Ōnoki calling himself, "…the great Fence-Sitter of Iwagakure!". Quotes * (To Kurotsuchi) Naruto chapter 454, page 4 * (To Gaara) "The make up of the five Kage sure has changed. You must be special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instil in you any manners."Naruto chapter 458, page 1 * (To the Fourth Raikage) Naruto chapter 469, page 8 * (To Kurotsuchi) Naruto chapter 470, page 9 * (To Danzō) "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes… just like now."Naruto chapter 461, page 12 * (To Deidara) "Deidara… I trust you haven't forgotten… how terrifying I can be!"Naruto chapter 513, page 17 * (To Gaara) "I'm here to pick up the principles I tossed so long ago!"Naruto chapter 526, page 1 * (To the Fourth Division shinobi) Naruto chapter 561, page 1 * (About confronting Madara) "Hmph. The time to pick myself up off the ground is finally here… and there's no opponent more worthy!"Naruto chapter 561, page 15 * (To Madara) "We shinobi spend our entire lives in battle. Fighting only for our own villages. Never empathising with others, only taking for our lives! If we rob, and are robbed in turn… if we are robbed from, we take back in revenge."Naruto chapter 562, page 4 * "Being old has its perks. To think I'd live to see the day… when the five Kage would stand and fight together!"Naruto chapter 562, page 16 * (To the Kage) "Stand!! …Kage!! This is a matter of life or death! No more whimpering!! If we're the last remnants of the five Kage… then we need to make sure our final words don't ruin our reputations!! Naruto left this battle to us! We took this battle from him and vowed that we would win no matter what! And there's one more thing… that we were left by every shinobi out there — They entrusted the titles of five Kage to us! We can't let them down!!!"Naruto chapter 588, page 11 References de:Oonoki es:Ōnoki he:טסוצ'יקאגה ru:Ооноки